The purpose of this study is to advance the understanding of the causes of kidney disease in diabetes. This study will try to determine the cause of mild abnormalities in kidney fuction prior to the development of significant abnormalities and high blood pressure in people with diabetes. This knowledge may help make it possible to prevent or modify the development of kidney disease in the early phases of diabetes when and if the high risk patients can be identified.